German specification DE 195 23 141 C2 discloses a gearshift device for a change-speed gearbox of a motor vehicle in which the actuating lever arrangement for the axially and radially movable shifter shaft is formed from two lever arrangements of which one, for the radial movement, engages directly with the shifter shaft and the other, for the axial movement, engages with the shifter shaft in the manner of a shifter fork, by way of a bell-crank lever mounted in a pivot on a part of the housing.
This known actuating lever arrangement has the disadvantage that the hinge joint is connected in the manner of a shifter fork, with sliding movements, and hence the arrangement concerned has to be lubricated and protected against the entry of dirt by protective bellows.